infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WifiShadow
What's up! I think I got it! You should end your messages with ~~~~ It produces your sig, like this WifiShadow 17:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) But glad to have ya on-board.WifiShadow 17:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) must be boogering up right now wikia must be boogering right now, it wont let me edit/update pics etc. Buddee 00:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC)buddee Theme designer You should probably use the to change stuff like the bg, then add the other stuff like the carbon bg in the css file. Or you could do it all with manual css. But the theme designer is probably the easiest. Also, you can remove ", #software_article .toc" from the css file, you don't need that. Oset• 14:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it thx WifiShadow 15:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Solved? Repeater modes freezing/requiring reboots I'm 90 percent sure I've solved the locking issue, and from what i've seen on dd-wrt no solution has been put forth except 12-24 hour reboots. I've tested on wrt54g 2.0, 3.0, 3.1, 7.x as well as wrt54gs 6.0 and another gs i believe is 7.0 but its my test unit so is without a case and thus identification. Anyway I noticed the power consumption requirements rate the unit at 1 amp max draw and noticed all the "newer" wrt's came with half amp power supplys. i began using my own power supply of 1-4amp on all units. Average uptime with 5 wireless clients and 1 ethernet client is now 3+ weeks and that is only due to my tinkering. Reverting back to 1/2 amp supplies uptime consistantly becomes 18-24 hours. If a scheduled reboot is not performed it must be hard reset at power source. I'm looking for secondary verification of this. The above applies to both bridged and unbridged mode. 08:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) TOOmuchMcLovin TOOmuchMcLovin@yahoo.com djfrostx on y! msgr :Well, number 1 you didn't mention firmware type or build numbers, not that it really matters as I haven't run across this issue with my repeaters. You might consider an environmental or geographical issue. :WifiShadow 13:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you edit the Recommended Builds page? I added a talk page highlighting a minor edit needed on the page since it is locked so that I am unable to make edits. Thanks! Link to the page in question: http://infodepot.wikia.com/wiki/Build_Links Edit requested - Remove the "K2.4" in the Current Developmental Builds description for Broadcom MarkMGB 06:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Why? WifiShadow 21:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ads are how Wikia pays for the server space and tech support it takes to house all of it's many wiki sites. As a wiki grows in size and popularity, the decision is eventually made to include it in the list of wikis with ads. We understand that most people would prefer not to have ads, but they are necessary in order to keep this a free service. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:40, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC)